Sorsszerűség
by Bardos David
Summary: A CSK-1 egy új kalandja. Valamikor a 7. évad folyamán játszódik.


George Hammond tábornok ajtaja nyitva volt, ezért Samatha Carter őrnagy az ajtófélfán kopogott.  
– Tessék – mondta a tábornok épp csak felpillantva a jelentésből.  
Az őrnagy és nyomában Daniel Jackson, a régész belépett a tábornok irodájába. Hammond még gyorsan elolvasta a jelentés utolsó pár mondatát, majd odafirkantotta az aláírását mindhárom példányra. Mikor ezzel megvolt, becsukta a mappát, félretette a tollat, és felnézett.

– Úgy gondoljuk, uram – szólalt meg Carter őrnagy –, hogy találtunk valamit.  
– Egészen pontosan az elveszett várossal kapcsolatban – tette hozzá Daniel.

Ismerte már eléggé a tábornokot, hogy tudja, nem szereti a meghatározatlan dolgokat. Az ősök elveszett városa viszont fontos téma volt. Részben azért is volt jelentős, mert senki sem tudta, hogy a kihalt hatalmas civilizáció elrejtett városától mit is kell várni.

Jack O'Neill ezredes például arra számított, hogy fegyvereket találnak ott, amelyek segítségével elháríthatnának a Föld feje fölül minden fenyegetést. Carter őrnagy ugyanezt az eredményt inkább olyan technológiáktól és idegen eszközöktől várta, amelyeket a várost építő fejlett civilizáció hagyott hátra. Daniel kicsit regényesebben gondolkodott nálunk, és abban reménykedett, hogy olyan ismeretre tesznek szert, amelyek puszta tudása is védelmet jelent. Lelke mélyén azonban mindennél jobban áhítozott arra, hogy ősök által hátrahagyott tárgyakat találjon és tanulmányozhasson. Hogy Teal'c, a csapattal küzdő lázadó jaffa mit várt, azt senki sem tudta. De egyáltalán nem volt kizárt, hogy az ő elképzelései a legvalószerűbbek.

Hammond tábornok komolyan foglalkozott a város felkutatásának ügyével, de néha maga sem tudta mire számítson. Már a puszta körülmények, ahogy a parancsnokság tudomást szerzett a város létezéséről, túl volt minden emberi határán. Legrosszabb pillanataiban arra számított, hogy egy elpusztult városra bukkannak, ahol azon kívül, hogy évezredek óta nincs semmi használható eszköz, még maradt annyi hasznavehetetlen, hibás szerkezet, amennyi komolyan veszélyeztetné egy kiküldött csapat életét. A CSK-1 tagjainak lelkesedését örömmel fogadta, de nem hagyta, hogy őt is elragadják az illúziók.  
– Mit találtak? – kérdezte kissé előrebiccentve állát.

Az őrnagy nagy levegőt vett, amiből Daniel rájött, hogy el szeretné magyarázni a tábornoknak a rádöbbenés, a keresgélés és az ötlet igazolásának egész folyamatát. Erre méltán lehettek büszkék, de nem akarta Hammond tábornok türelmét a kelleténél tovább igénybe venni.  
– Egy címet – mondta, még mielőtt Carter belekezdhetett volna bármibe.  
Az őrnagynak szemmel láthatóan nem esett jól, hogy elé vágott. Nyelt egyet, mintha ezzel gyűrné le a feltorlódott mondanivalót, majd megerősítette:  
– Jó okunk van feltételezni, uram, hogy megvan a város címe.

A felfedezést Daniellel ketten tették. Miközben együtt ebédeltek, Daniel elmesélte neki, hogy megint e-mailt kapott egyik volt egyetemi professzorától. Dr. Abraham Brown nagy időközönként, de rendszeresen írt neki, mindig reménykedve abban, hogy észre térítheti Danielt. Az volt a véleménye, egykori tanítványa még nem lehetetlenítette el magát tudományos körökben, és szerette volna visszatéríteni. Danielt minden levél úgy ért, mint egy megalázó lórúgás, hiszen érdemben még csak nem is felelhetett rájuk.

Akkor Sam valami olyasmit kérdezett:  
– Miért nem tiltod le az e-mailcímét? Akkor végre nyugtod lehetne tőle. Eltűnne, mint ha nem is lett volna.

És erre Danielnek beugrott, hátha hasonlóképp gondolkodtak az ősök is, és úgy tűntették el a várost, hogy letiltották a címét. Sam akkor nekifeküdt a tárcsázóprogramnak, és olyan protokollt keresett benne, amely mindentől függetlenül egy bizonyos cím tárcsázását zárja ki. Meg is találta, noha sok idejébe tellett. Viszont azt legalább könnyű volt megállapítania, hogy ez a megszorítás nem volt a program szerves része. Csak utólag került a programba, akkor, amikor O'Neill ezredes az ősök tudásával a fejében új címeket és új program-kiegészítéseket táplált be.

Ez a programelem magyarázatot adott arra, hogy miért nem jött létre féregjárat a cím mögött rejtőző kapuval, amikor tesztelték a címet, sem pedig akkor, amikor a vaktárcsázó időnként megpróbálta újrahívni. Ideiglenesen letiltotta a protokollt, és már jött is Daniel kíséretében Hammond tábornokhoz a hírrel, hogy talán magát az elveszett várost találták meg. Bár ő ebben nem volt annyira biztos, mint Daniel. Pusztán azt tudta: valami olyanra bukkantak, amit az ősök el akartak rejteni. De csak az avatatlan szemek elől, hiszen a kaput nem vitték el, a címét sem törölték, csak letiltották a tárcsázhatóságát.

Szerette volna ezt elmagyarázni a tábornoknak, de ekkor a csillagkapu aktiválását jelző sziréna ismerős hangjai töltötték a bázist.

A személyzet legtöbb tagjának már fel sem tűnt, csak a készenlétben álló katonák siettek elfoglalni a helyüket. Hammond tábornok sem késlekedett. Davis őrmesternek le sem kellett vennie a szemét a megfigyelő-képernyőről, hogy tudja, kihez tartoznak a lépcsőn dobogó léptek. Szorosan a tábornoké mögött kisebb és fürgébb lábak vertek zajt a lépcsőn: Carter őrnagy is jött. Mögötte pedig Daniel bakancsa csattant minden második lépcsőn.

– Azonosítatlan aktiválás, uram – jelentette az őrmester. – Az íriszt lezártuk.  
– Várunk valakit, uram? – kérdezte Carter őrnagy.  
– Tudtommal senkit – felelt a tábornok. – Érkezik azonosító?

Még el sem hangzott a kérdés, a számítógép elemezni kezdte az érkező jeleket, és a válasz felvillant a képernyőn.  
– A CSK-1 az, uram – Davis őrmester hangja olyan volt, mintha kétkedne abban, amit lát.  
– A CSK-1? – Jack O'Neill ezredes hangja még az őrmesterénél is hitetlenkedőbb volt.  
Hangját hamarosan az egész ezredes követte, és a lépcsőn feljött a vezérlőbe.  
– Kinyissam az íriszt, uram?  
De mielőtt Hammond tábornok válaszolhatott volna, az ezredes közbevágott:  
– Eszébe ne jusson, őrmester! A csapatom itt van – Egy pillanatra Carterre nézett, mintha helyeslést várna. – Akárki is kopogtat, kívül tágasabb.

Hammond tábornok egyet értett vele, de nem hagyta nyugodni a dolog.  
– Érkezik valami a járatban?  
– A jelzések szerint a járat üres, uram. Rádiójelek vannak, de kivehetetlenek. Az azonosítón kívül kizárólag egy MALP készenléti jelzést ismert fel a gép.  
– Elképzelhető, hogy a kint lévő csapatok valamelyike tévedésből, vagy valami hiba folytán rossz azonosítót küld? – próbálkozott Daniel.  
– Nem, ez nem fordulhat elő –rázta a fejét Carter őrnagy. – A rendszer pont az ilyen helyzeteket megelőzendő úgy van megalkotva, hogy nem lehet összecserélni az azonosítókat. Az nagyon kockázatos döntés elé állítaná a parancsnokságot.

– Tehát akárki is adta meg a kódot, csak a CSK-1 tagja lehet – töprengett Daniel hangosan –, vagy…  
– …akárki más, akinek van egy GDO-ja, és tudja kódunkat – fejezte be a gondolatát az őrnagy.– Azt hiszem, uram – nézett a tábornokra Davis őrmester –, mindkét lehetőséget kizárhatjuk.  
Minden szempár felé fordult.  
– Az ezredes legutóbbi jelentésében az állt – magyarázta –, hogy erős jaffatevékenység volt a kapu körzetében, mikor visszavonultak. A CSK-1 biztonság esetére új kódot kapott. A rendszer most már csak azt fogadja el, de ők még nem ismerik.

Az ezredes kérdő tekintettel nézett Hammond tábornokra, aki igazat adott az őrmesternek.  
– Valóban, a következő eligazításon kapták volna meg.  
A belső telefonhoz lépett, és erősítést rendelt az indítócsarnokba.  
– Uram, ki akarja nyitni az íriszt? – kérdezte O'Neill ezredes.  
– Nincs más választásom – felelte Hammond tábornok. – Tudni akarom, mi folyik itt.  
– Engedje meg, uram, a leghatározottabban ellenzem – akadékoskodott az ezredes. – Hiába van bent akárhány emberünk, ha átküldenek egy bombát vagy bármit

A tábornok csak a fejét rázta.  
– Nem, ezredes. Ez a kód még nem kerülhetett ki innen sem akarva, sem akaratlanul. – A kapura mutatott. – Elég sok különös dolgot láttunk már, ki tudja, talán tévedésből ismét valami napkitörésen keresztül érkeznek.  
– Igen, az tényleg elképzelhető, hogy a jövőből már ennek a kódnak a tudatában próbálunk visszatérni – helyeselt Daniel.  
– Nem, ez ki van zárva – rázta a fejét Carter. – Van egy aktív MALP a túloldalon. Ha egy napkitörés miatt érkeznénk vissza, akkor a féregjárat másik oldala is egy indítócsarnokban volna. Nem volna velünk szonda.  
– Nem hagyatkozhatnánk akkor a MALP-ra? – kapott az ötleten O'Neill ezredes. – Szétnézhetnék, és látnánk, milyen a helyzet odaát.  
– Nincs bejövő videojel – emlékeztette Davis őrmester.  
– A puszta készenléti jel is elég lehet. – jelentette ki hirtelen Carter, magára irányítva a tábornok kérdő tekintetét. – Uram, a szondát felszólíthatjuk arra, hogy azonosítsa magát. Ha megadja a szériaszámát, utánanézhetünk, melyik bolygóra küldtük, és megtudhatjuk, honnan nyílt a féregjárat.  
– Rajta, őrmester! – Mire Hammond kiadta a parancsot, az utasítás már el is ment a MALP-nak.

Pár pillanat alatt megérkezett a válasz is. De csak arra volt jó, hogy újabb fejtörést okozzon az irányítóteremben várokozóknak.  
– Ez lehetetlen! – hőkölt hátra Carter őrnagy a képernyőtől.  
– Mi olyan lehetetlen, Carter? – pislogott rendkívüli érdeklődést tettetve O'Neill ezredes, aki elől teljesen eltakarta a képernyőt Davis, a tábornok és az őrnagy, akik fölé hajoltak.  
– Uram, ez a MALP még lent van a raktárban. Nem küldtük el sehova.  
– Szerintem ez egyáltalán nem meglepő, ha egy jövőben kiosztott íriszkóddal érkezünk. – Daniel a homlokát ráncolta. – Vajon megint valami időanomáliába keveredünk?  
– Ne, csak egy újabb időhurkot ne! – O'Neillnek felkavarodott a gyomra, ha a gyümölcsízű müzlire gondolt, amelynek az ízét tízóránként a szájában találta egy időhurok miatt több mint kétszáz alkalommal. Ám ahogy Carterre tévedt a pillantása, egy fokkal megbocsátóbb lett az időanomáliákkal szemben. De csak egy fokkal.

– Íriszt kinyitni! – rendelkezett a tábornok. – Nincs értelme kockáztatnunk.  
A triniumötvözetből készült óriásblende lassan megnyílt.

– Ugye még nem érkezett utazó? – kérdezte az ezredes, és az írisz felé biccentett. – Nem szívesen hallanám magamat csattani odaát. – Öklével a tenyerébe csapott, hogy illusztrálja, mire gondol.  
– Nem, uram – felelte az őrmester. – A számláló alapján négy perce és harminchét másodperce üresen áll a járat.  
– Máris jobban érzem magam – felelte O'Neill ezredes szarkasztikusan. – Határozotton rossz érzés volna előre tudni, hogy ezen a nyitható teflonon lesz belőlem palacsinta.  
Carter elmosolyodott, és már épp felelt volna, amikor Davis őrmester a képernyőre irányította a figyelmüket:  
– Utazó érkezik!

Hammond tábornok leszólt az indítócsarnokban álló katonáknak, hogy készüljenek fel. Még el sem eresztette a mikrofont, amikor az eseményhorizontból négy alak bukkant elő. Elsőként Teal'c. Mögötte az őrnagy az óráját figyelve, legvégül az ezredes, aki Danielt ráncigálta maga mögött. Mindannyian épen és teljes, hiánytalan felszereléssel érkeztek vissza. Teal'c arca rezzenéstelen volt, mint mindig, Danielé pedig annyira megszállott, hogy még a vezérlőteremben álló önmagát is meglepte. Az odaát történtekről csak O'Neill türelmetlensége és Carter nyúzottsága árulkodott.

– CSK-1! – szólt bele a tábornok a mikrofonba. – Azonnal jelentkezzenek a gyengélkedőn! És készüljenek fel, negyvenöt perc múlva eligazítás. Nagyon remélem, hogy jó magyarázattal tudnak szolgálni.

Furcsa volt látni önmagukat, ahogy kivonulnak a csarnokból. Daniel még mindig jegyzetelt. Azóta írt valamit, hogy átlépett a kapun. Carter őrnagy fáradtnak tűnt, de nyílt, kedves mosollyal felintegetett magának a csarnokból. Vezérlőtermi önmaga ettől úgy meglepődött, hogy hirtelenjében azt sem tudta mit tegyen. Végül szégyellős óvatossággal, de azért kedvesen visszaintett. Az ezredes is felbiccentett önmagának.  
A vezérlőteremben álló Jack azonban úgy tett, mint aki nem veszi észre.  
– Uram, nem kéne esetleg… – bizalmatlanul a csarnokban ácsorgó katonákra mutatott.  
A tábornok bólintott, és a mikrofonon keresztül a katonákhoz fordult:  
– Madson hadnagy, maga és három embere kísérjék el őket.  
– Fő a bizalom, Jack, mi? – kiabált fel a most érkezett ezredes önmagának.  
– Valamiért úgy érzem, már is túl sok volt belőlem mára – jelentette ki savanykás arccal a vezérlőteremben álló ezredes, még Hammond tábornok arcára is egyetértő mosolyt csalva.

Nem sokkal később a gyengélkedőn különös helyzet állt elő. Teal'c érkezett. Épp amikor belépett, tette le Dr. Janet Fraiser a telefont, amelyen a tábornok tájékoztatta a CSK-1 érkezésének körülményeiről.  
– Doktor Fraiser – hajtotta meg Teal'c a fejét mintegy köszönésképp.  
– Teal'c, köszönöm, hogy máris jöttél –mondta kedvesen a doktornő –, de most elmehetsz.  
– Nem vagyok talán a CSK-1 tagja? – kérdezte a jaffa. Nyílt tekintetében benne volt az értetlenkedés afelett, hogy miért hívták vajon, ha most rögvest el is küldik.  
– A helyzet az… – kezdte magyarázni Dr. Fraiser, de erre nem is volt szükség, mert a következő pillanatban betömörült az ajtón őrei kíséretében a CSK-1, köztük egy másik Teal'ckel.  
A korábban érkezett jaffa egyik szemöldöke kissé feljebb kúszott, ahogy észrevette hasonmását. Majd pár pillanatig némán állták egymás tekintetét. Ekkor Daniel gyorsan nekiállt megmagyarázni:  
– Teal'c, nem kell meglepődnöd, most átmenetileg mindnyájunkból kettő van…  
– De biztos vagyok benne – vette át a szót Jack fejével a társaságában érkezett Teal'c felé biccentve. –, hogy megkedvelitek egymást. Ahogy ismerem őket, Carter, átbeszélgetik majd az egész éjszakát.

Teal'c szó nélkül otthagyta a csapatot a gyengélkedőn, és elindult, hogy megkeresse saját társait. A tárgyalóban bukkant rájuk. Daniel épp azt fejtegette, mennyire zavarba ejtő volt, hogy az öltözőszekrényénél az imént saját magába botlott, és hogy ugyanazt a zubbonyt akarták felvenni. Az ezredes elmélyülten piszkált valamit az asztallapon, Carter pedig együtt érzően figyelt Danielre, majd kijelentette:

– Az, hogy ugyanazért a ruhadarabért nyúltatok, egyértelműen azt jelenti, hogy a különbség még nem lehet nagy köztetek. Ez a tény, összevetve az íriszkóddal, azt valószínűsíti, hogy nem egy párhuzamos valóságból, hanem a közeli jövőből érkeztek…  
– Érkeztünk – pontosította az ezredes fel sem nézve, de mutatóujjával hívva fel a figyelmet a különbségre. – Már ha ők mi vagyunk.  
Csak azért szólalt meg, hogy kötözködjön. Cartert azonban ez nem zavarta, legalább tudta, hogy a látszat ellenére az ezredes is figyel.

– Legalább nem kell meghalnia a hasonmásomnak – jelentette be az ajtóban álló Teal'c ünnepélyes kimértséggel.  
Mind értették, mire gondol. Eddig ahány párhuzamos valóságot megjártak, Teal'c egyikben sem volt az, aki ebben a világban. A körülmények minden más valóságban egymás ellen fordították az ottani Teal'cet és a földieket.

– Az igazi kérdés az, hogy mennyi ideig maradunk duplán? – firtatta az őrnagy. – Egyes elméletek szerint találkoznunk sem volna szabad más időpillanatból származó önmagunkkal, nehogy a téridő-kontinuum összeomoljon…  
– Engem inkább az érdekel – kérdezte az ezredes –, mi van, ha összekeveredünk?  
– Összekeveredünk? – kérdezett vissza meglepetten Carter őrnagy.  
– Úgy hiszem – szólalt meg Teal'c, aki időközben helyet foglalt az ezredes mellett –, O'Neill arra gondolt, hogy ha a közeljövőben indulunk majd el, akkor nekünk kell majd útra kelnünk, és a jövevények maradnak végleg. Ám ha egyikünk helyett a most érkezett hasonmása kel útra újra…  
– Akkor kész a baj – bólogatott Daniel, mint aki érti. Valójában elképzelni sem tudta, mi történhet olyankor.  
– Pompás – vágott közbe Jack. – Erre gondoltam. De még hallgatni is rossz, nem hogy beszélni róla.

– Akár az is előfordulhat – tette hozzá Daniel a saját borúlátó elméletét a többiekéhez –, hogy ugyanaz történik, mintha egy párhuzamos valóságból jöttek volna. Egyre gyengébbek lesznek és…  
– Amennyiben valóban a jövőből jöttek, úgy talán többet tudnak arról, ami várható, mint mi – vetette fel Teal'c. – Azt javaslom, várjuk meg őket, mielőtt érdemi véleményt alkotunk a helyzetről.  
– Remek ötlet – csapott az asztalra hirtelen az ezredes. – Addig se ücsörögjünk hiába. Viccmesélő versenyt javaslok. Van jobb ötlet?

– Sammel megtaláltuk az elveszett város koordinátáit…  
– Ugyan már, Daniel, ez a biztos negyedik hely, mondjon valami jobbat – intette le Jack.  
– Nem, Jack, tényleg megtaláltuk…  
– Legalábbis olyan koordinátákhoz jutottunk, amelyeket egy hagyományos tárcsázó valószínűleg nem enged felhívni – helyesbített az őrnagy.  
– Valóban? – fordult felé az ezredes. – Végre valami új.

Samnek nagyon jól esett, hogy végre elmesélhette a felfedezés menetét. Nem volt becsvágyó, de szerette, ha értékelték az eredményeit. Jack kiismerhetetlen arccal hallgatta.  
– Szép munka, Carter – jelentette ki az ezredes, mikor Sam végzett. – Reméljük, minél előbb elsimul ez az ikerpárparádé, és megnézhetjük magunknak azt a bolygót.  
– És remélhetőleg a várost is – tette hozzá Daniel.

O'Neill a homlokát ráncolta. Örült, hogy az őrnagy nem ringatta illúziókba magát, mert nyugtalanította valami. Úgy döntött, amíg nem tudja megfogalmazni, pontosan mi is, inkább nem lohasztja le Daniel lelkesedését. Teal'c azonban, mint mindig, most is épp annyira rátalált a megfelelő szavakra, mint amennyire egyébként takarékoskodott velük.  
– Noha valóban látok rá esélyt, Daniel Jackson, hogy ott találjuk a várost, ezekből a tényekből még korai egyenesen erre következtetni.

Daniel Jackre pillantott bíztatást remélve, de ő bólogatott a jaffa véleménye hallatán:  
– Igaza van, akár az is lehet, hogy egy bolygóméretű sztriptízbárt találunk, amelyet az ősök így rejtettek el az őskölykök elől.

Sam leszegett fejjel rejtette el a kuncogását, nem túl sok sikerrel, mert a csapatban már mindenki ismerte ezt a gesztusát. A régészprofesszor megpróbált volna tiltakozni az ezredes profán ötlete ellen, de akkor megérkezett a tábornok, és nyomában a CSK-1 másik kiadása. A már bent lévőkkel ellentétben, akik zöld egyenruhát viseltek, rajtuk kék volt. Doktor Fraiser ötlete volt, Carter őrnaggyal együtt találták ki az elkeveredést megakadályozandó. Nem volt nehéz megérteni, mitől tartott.

A terem egy pillanatra megbolydult, az ülők felálltak, és összekeveredtek a most érkezettekkel. Hirtelen mindkét ezredesnek megfájdult a feje. Jacksonok és Carterek gyors, kibogozhatatlan egyveleggé összeálló párbeszédeivel telt meg a levegő. Nem először élt át ilyesmit, de minden alkalommal azt remélte, többször nem fordulhat elő. Mindkét O'Neill csodálta Hammondot, amiért rezzenéstelen arccal képes figyelni az egészet.

Az eredeti ezredes szép lassan az újonnan érkezetthez sétált, és megszólította.  
– Jó móka, mi?  
– Részemről koránt sem nevezném mókának – mondta a kék zubbonyos Teal'c.  
– Hidd el, eggyel többször láttam már ilyet, mint te – felelte az új O'Neill a réginek.  
– Nem irigyellek – mondta az ezredes őszinte együttérzéssel. – Ezek szerint jó kilátásaim vannak a jövőre nézve.

Még meg akarta kérdezni önmagától, nem tudja-e elmagyarázni amolyan O'Neilltől O'Neillnek sűrűségű félszavakban, mi is ez az egész. De mielőtt erre sor került volna, a tábornok megköszörülte a torkát, és megkérte őket, hogy üljenek le végre, hogy nekiálljanak megbeszélni a helyzetet. A csapat a tábornok jobbjára ült, az újonnan érkezettek pedig a baljára, ki-ki szembe sajátmagával.

– Őrnagy – fordult a tábornok a kékruhás Carterhez –, meg tudja magyarázni, mi ez az egész?  
– Igen – felelt egyszerre mindkét nő.  
A zöldzubbonyos beharapta az ajkát, és hagyta, hogy hasonmása beszéljen.  
– A bolygó, a P3X-531, amelynek a címét Daniellel találtuk…  
– Ma délben? – kérdezett közbe a zöld O'Neill.  
– Ami azt illeti nekem az már tegnap volt… – sietett megjegyezni a kék Daniel.

A tábornoknak elég volt mindkettejükre egyetlen szúrós pillantást vetnie, hogy elhallgassanak.  
– Teal'cnek igaza volt a bolygóval kapcsolatban – kezdett bele újra a kék Carter. Szavai úgy hangzottak, mintha tudta volna, miről is volt szó, mielőtt belépett a szobába. – A cím valóban nem az elveszett városba vezetett.

A két jaffa nyugodt elismeréssel nézett hasonmására.  
– Egészen más okból volt mondjuk úgy, tiltott a cím – tette hozzá a kék Daniel.  
– Tudja, uram, ez olyan Időkapu-dolog volt, csak a szögletes gömb nélkül – tette hozzá a kék Jack, hátha ettől a tábornok jobban megérti a dolgot, de Hammond kevéske szabadidejét mindig is inkább a családjával töltötte, mint tévésorozatokkal. A Wormhole Xtreme sem kötötte le különösebben, amikor muszáj volt belenéznie.  
– Időkapu? – a zöld O'Neill előtt kezdett derengeni az ügy. – Ez megint egy afféle nem működő időutazás ősök módra?  
– Részben, igen – helyeselt az újonnan érkezett Carter. – A gondot az jelenti, hogy valójában működött, de csak visszafelé lehet vele utazni.  
– Ha hibák kijavítására kellett, ahhoz ez is elég, nem? – kérdezte a zöld Daniel.

– Elméletileg – felelte neki újabb önmaga. – A túloldalon talált ősi feliratok szerint azonban az időutazás, legalábbis ez a módja, alkalmatlan bármilyen hiba kijavítására.  
– Van egy-két apró, de annál csúnyább mellékhatása – mutatta két ujja közt egy hajszálnyi réssel a kék ezredes.  
– Egy korrekció ugyanis kiiktatná önmaga kauzális előfeltételét – magyarázta az újonnan érkezett Carter. – A korrekciós utazás során eltávozott anyag nem tűnne el, viszont a múltba visszatért alany hasonmása képében mégis jelen van. Mint ahogy mi itt ülünk a pár órával fiatalabb, hasonmásaik társaságában. Ez pedig komoly gondot okozhat, ha ők végül nem zárják be a kört.

– Arról van szó, őrnagy, ami a párhuzamos valóságból érkezett hasonmásával történt? – kérdezte a tábornok.  
– Úgy gondolom, nem – felelt a kék Carter helyett a zöld. Újabb megtestesülése bólogatással bátorította, hogy kifejtse, amit mondani szeretne. – A párhuzamos univerzumoknál az jelentette a gondot, hogy dr. Samantha Carter sejtjeit egy másik univerzum energiája alkotta, amely lassan visszaáramlott, és ezért kezdett legyengülni, pusztulni a szervezete. A mostani esetben viszont az új CSK1-et alkotó energia a mi univerzumunkból származik. Ezzel semmi baj nincs, fizikailag nem ugyanabból az anyagból vagyunk. A baj az, hogy ha nem lépünk át a kapun, hogy majd visszatérjünk, az ő energiájuk– a kék csapatra mutatott – felszabadul. Mondjuk úgy, megszűnik az ok, amiért a testük sejtjeit felépítő anyagot alkossa.

– Szóval vállaljam, hogy beszállok egy időhurokba, nehogy a hasonmásom eltűnjön? – morgott a zöldzubbonyos Jack. – Jótékonykodjon az üdvhadsereg!  
– Úgy vélem, ennél többről van szó, O'Neill – szólalt meg a két Teal'c egyszerre. A később érkezett az első két szó után némán bólintva átadta a szót másik énjének. – Négy ember tömegével egyenlő mennyiségű anyag hatalmas energia lehet.  
– Pontosan – bólogatott a kék Carter. – Ha egy szempillantás alatt energiává alakulnánk, a robbanás hatalmas volna. A bolygó maga is veszélybe kerülne, de ha egyben maradna is, a másodlagos és harmadlagos következmények lakhatatlanná tennék.

– Ez biztos? – kérdezte a kék Jack. – Őrnagy, hány kiló is maga?  
A két Sam olyan felháborodottan nézett rá, hogy felemelt kézzel jelezte, megadja magát, és mindent visszaszív.  
– Sokkal energikusabb, mint amilyennek kinéz – mondta a másik Jack, amivel fejrázássá enyhítette a két őrnagy rosszallását.

De lehet, hogy csak azért akart megszólalni, mert pocsékul érezte magát. Az sem volt kellemes, hogy két Carter beszélt felváltva, ő meg kapkodhatta a fejét, hogy kire is nézzen. De a saját hangját hallani kívülről, na ez volt a legidegesítőbb.

– Esetleg küldjük el őket Anubisz egyes bolygóira – próbálkozott. – Úgy egyszerre óvnánk meg a Földet ettől a veszélytől, és hárítanánk el későbbieket.  
– Jack! – kiáltott két Daniel egyszerre.  
– De uram! – kiáltott rá ugyanabban a pillanatban a két Carter is.  
Teal'c is furcsa pillantással méregette. Mindkettő.

– Úgy érti – szólalt meg magyarázóan a kék ezredes –, hogy a CSK-1 természetesen vállalja, hogy átmenjen a kapun, és létrehozza a hurkot.  
– Ahogy mondod – mutatott rá új megtestesülésére O'Neill mintegy helyeslésképp. Majd ártatlan arccal hozzátette: – Nem ezt mondtam?  
– Az ezredesnek – a zöld Carter a kék ezredesre mutatott, figyelmen kívül hagyva a zöld O'Neill visszakozását – igaza van abban, hogy csak úgy kerülhetjük el a katasztrófát, ha valóban végrehajtjuk a hurkot. Ez nem egy végtelen hurok, mint amelybe Malakias vitt minket, pusztán egy olyan, mint amelynek maga is tanúja volt fiatalon, uram – szavait a tábornok felé célozta.

– Ha mindaz igaz, ami most elhangzott – összegezte Hammond –, valóban jobban teszik, ha együttműködnek a sorssal. Holnap reggel átmennek, amikor ők tették, és visszatérnek akkor, amikor ők. Eligazítás holnap fél nyolckor.  
Felállt és magára hagyta az embereit.

– Egyáltalán hogy fogjuk tudni, mikor induljunk vissza? – kérdezte a zöld ezredes.  
– Mértem az időt, amíg odaát voltunk – jegyezte meg a kék őrnagy.  
– A kaput öt perccel korábban kell tárcsázni, igaz? Mert még öt percig nem nyitottuk ki az íriszt – kérdezte zöld önmaga. A másik bólogatott.  
– Nem értem, honnan tudták, hogy még nem nyitottuk ki? – kérdezte az ezredes.  
– Ami azt illeti, uram, maga emlékeztetett minket rá – felelte a kék Carter.  
– Kicsit többször is a kelleténél – eresztette el a kék CSK-1-hez tartozó Daniel.  
– És mi… –aztán a kékzubbonyos önmagára mutatott – honnan tudtuk?  
– Hiszen Daniellel és velem együtt ott volt az irányítóteremben, amikor megérkeztünk – felelte a két Carter kórusban.

Betelt a pohár. Egy őrnagytól is sok, ha nyilvánvaló dolgokról kioktatja, de kettőtől meg aztán végképp.  
– És mégis mi van akkor – kérdezte türelmetlenül –, ha meggondolom magam, és mégsem megyek át holnap reggel a kapun?  
– Nincs értelme Jack, hiszen a bolygó… – próbálkozott az egyik Daniel, de az ezredes már meg sem próbálta megkülönböztetni melyik.  
– Törődjön ő a bolygóval. Van pár lakatlan bolygó, ahol nyugodtan felrobbanhat.

A kék Carter ijedten a kék Jackre nézett. Az épp megpróbált nyugodtan és szuggesztíven nézni a hurok előtt álló önmagára:  
– Nézd, saját tapasztalatból tudom, hogy a falnak beszélek, de még a gondolatát is kerüld annak, hogy ezt tegyed.

Az ezredes persze már csak azért is még szilárdabban eltökélte, hogy marad. Ekkor hirtelen a kék zubbonyos ezredes sápadtan előre bukott. A CSK-1 meglepődött, a pluszban visszatért csapat viszont mintha már várta volna mindezt. A kék Carter már a belső telefonnál is volt, és hívta a gyengélkedőt. Teal'c lassan ingatta a fejét, Daniel elfordult a székével, mint akinek elege van egy meddő vitából.

Az ezredes állapota stabilnak bizonyult, de nem volt eszméleténél. Dr. Fraiser parancsára egy elkülönítőbe vitték, noha ez nem jelentett komoly védelmet a teste energiává robbanása ellen.

Mikor a zöld zubbonyos ezredes belépett az elkülönítő felett elhelyezkedő detektívtükrökkel védett megfigyelőszobába, a második őrnagyot találta ott.  
– Ezt én csináltam, Carter? – bökött fejével odalent fekvő hasonmása felé.  
– Nem hibáztatom érte, uram – felelte fáradtan a nő. – Megértem, hogy ezt a problémát felfogni is nehéz. Indulás előtt tanúja voltam az egész jelenetnek, a másik oldalról.  
– És túlélem? – próbálta könnyedebb hangon az ezredes.  
– Nem tudom, uram. Amikor elindultam, még eszméletlen volt.

Jack nem érezte jól magát. Furdalta a lelkiismeret, hogy Carternek aggodalmat okozott. Mindig jól esett, hogy az őrnagy mennyire törődött vele, ha baj volt, és most legalább tanúja lehetett ennek épen, egészségesen. Bár az nyugtalanította, hogy nem tudta, kikeveredik-e élve a hurokból.  
– Tehetek valamit?  
Carter ránézett és fáradtan bólogatott:  
– Holnap reggel menjen át a kapun, uram.

Az ezredes hümmögött, és nem felelt. Kifelé menet az ajtóban a másik Carterbe botlott. Örült, hogy már távozóban van. Nem volt kedve duplán szembesülni az őrnagy aggodalmával.

Valamivel lejjebb a folyosón a kék Daniel várt rá. Mellészegődött, és elmagyarázta, milyen érdekes dolgokat olvasott a kapu túloldalán lévő feliratokon arról, mi történik egy olyan esetben, amelybe Jack került. Nem tűnt szívderítőnek a gondolat, hogy a gyengélkedőn heverő ezredes testét alkotó anyag energiája bármikor felszabadulhat. Viszont kitérésként a régész vázolta, hogy lehettek olyan esetek is, amikor a visszatért hasonmás egy baleset során elpusztult az eredeti jelenlétében, aki ebben az esetben halála biztos tudatában kellett, hogy átlépjen a kapun, már ha épelméjű maradt a sokkot követően. Mindez még kevésbé hangzott bíztatóan. O'Neill semmi csodálni valót nem talált azon, hogy az ősök letiltották a címet.

Másnap reggel minden a tervek szerint folyt. Természetesen Jack is megjelent. Körülötte az előző napi megbeszélésen zöld egyenruhát viselő CSK-1 tagok álltak. Daniel tudta, hogy rengeteget fog fordítani odaát, ezért nagyon elemében volt. Teal'c nyugodtan nézett az utazás elé. Carter azonban fáradt volt és nyugtalan.

Az ezredes úgy döntött, hogy kér az őrnagytól némi tudományos tájékoztatást, hátha az majd elvonja a figyelmét.  
– Carter, a MALP rendben átment?  
– Igen, uram – felelte lelkesedés nélkül az őrnagy. – Kicsit furcsa volt, hogy már átküldés előtt is észleltük a jeleit, de nem mertük nem átküldeni. Azzal azt kockáztattuk volna, hogy felrobban a túloldalon, és elpusztítja az ottani kaput.  
– Akkor pedig ideát is, bumm, igaz? – kérdezte Jack, és bal kezével illusztrálta a bummot. Tovább próbálkozott. – Egyáltalán hogy lehetséges az, hogy előbb érjünk oda, mint hogy…

Ha az első kérdéssel nem is, de ezzel a másodikkal célt ért. Carter szeme felcsillant, és lassan kibontakozott belőle az asztrofizikus lelkesedése.  
– Az elméletek szerint, uram, a féregjáratoknál az érkezés és az indulás viszonya háromféle lehet. Az első eset, a leghagyományosabb elmélet. Eszerint valami behatol az eseményhorizontba, majd egy idő múlva feltűnik a másik oldalon…  
– Mi így utazunk, nem? Hosszú másodperceket számolunk, amíg a MALP átér a túloldalra.  
– Igen – felelte Carter, de mutatóujjával felhívta a figyelmet a következő szavára: – de ezt csak azért tartjuk evidensnek, mert hozzá vagyunk szokva, hogy minden utazás időbe kerül, a féregjáratot pedig egyfajta alagútnak fogjuk fel. A hipertérben azonban a téridő-összefüggések nem olyanok, mint a valóságban.

– Nem? – Jack igyekezett minél jobban belelovalni az őrnagyot a beszédbe.  
– Nem áll arányban az idő a megtett úttal. Elképzelhető az is, hogy ugyanabban a pillanatban lépjünk ki a túloldal eseményhorizontjából, mint hogy beléptünk a járatba az innenső oldalon, sőt, akár az is megeshet, hogy a járatban megtett út negatív időmennyiséget vesz igénybe, azaz korábban lépünk ki a járatból, minthogy beléptünk oda.  
– Most ez fog történni mindkét irányba?  
– Valószínűleg csak odafelé, de ezt nehéz megmondani.

O'Neill kétségbeesetten kapott egy újabb kérdés után:  
– És mitől függ az, hogy mennyi időt vesz igénybe az út?  
– A kapuk rendszerén belül nyilvánvalóan biztonsági okokból kizárólag nullánál nagyobb utazási idejű féregjáratokat lehet csak létrehozni. Felteszem a P3X-531 kapuján szándékosan barkácsolhattak az ősök, hogy más legyen az eredmény.

A csillagapu forogni kezdett, és helyére került az első ékzár.  
– De valószínűleg nem lehet helyrebütykölni, igaz? Különben helyreállították volna a szerkezetet, nem pedig letiltják a címét.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy meg tudták volna oldani – rázta a fejét Carter. – Hiszen csak a rajta keresztüli utazás során lehetett volna hozzáférni, és megjavítani, viszont az a jövő megváltoztatása volna…  
– Esetleg űrhajót is használhattak volna – jegyezte meg Jack.  
– Használtak is – felelte Daniel, aki úgy látszik figyelt. – Azt meséltem magamnak tegnap este, hogy feliratok utaltak arra, hogy szerzőik nem a kaput használták.

Az ezredes egy pillanatra fennakadt az alanyon, aztán megjegyezte:  
– Lehet, hogy a montanai útjavítók az ősök egyenes ági leszármazottai? Minden tele van arrafelé kátyúval, de ahelyett, hogy helyreraknák, kiteszik a táblát, hogy „Vigyázz, kátyúk az úton".

Daniel a homlokát fogva ingatta a fejét, Sam viszont végre elfojtott egy kuncogást. Teal'cnek épp csak megrebbent a szemöldöke. De ez lehetett amiatt is, hogy időközben a hetedik ékzár is a helyére kattant, és a látványos energiakitörés kíséretében létrejött a járat.

Onnantól kezdve, hogy átléptek a járaton, az ezredes számára összefolyt az idő. Majdnem tizennyolc órát kellett várniuk, hogy hazamehessenek. Daniel ezalatt folyamatosan fordított. Teal'c és Jack felderítették az épületet. Elég nagy volt, de süvítő szellőzőaknákon kívül zárt volt és üres. Carter időközben szétszedte és összerakta a tárcsázót, hogy lássa, mi van benne másképp. Minden a megszokott volt, valóban a kapuban lehetett a különbség, de azt nem állt neki szétszedni. Részben a hazajutás biztonsága miatt, részben pedig azért, mert az ezredes és a jaffa a felderítés során rájöttek, hogy a bolygón nem működnek rendesen a rádióik, és az őrnagyra maradt a feladat, hogy a MALP-on barkácsolva legalább a GDO jelét és szonda készenléti sávját felerősítse, hogy kiemelkedjenek a statikus zörejből.

Mikor végre eljött a hazatérés ideje, minden még furcsább lett. Miután megnyílt a kapu, elküldték a kódot, és számolták, letelt-e már az öt perc. Furcsa érzés volt Jack számára belépni úgy a kapuba, hogy tudta, ő ott erősködik a túloldalon, hogy hagyják zárva az íriszt.

A bázison minden a már látottak szerint történt, azzal az apró különbséggel, hogy eddigi önmagát ezúttal kívülről látta. Minden ugyanúgy folyt, mégsem volt semmi a helyén. Csak Hammond tábornok volt pontosan ugyanolyan, mint egy napja. A bolygó egyetlen biztos sarkköve.  
Amikor az eligazítás végén a tábornok felállt, és otthagyta őket, már tudta mi következik. Hiába próbálta a hurok előtt álló önmagát meggyőzni, tudta, hogy azzal csak még jobban megszilárdítja az elhatározását.

Aztán hirtelen sötét lett.

Ébredése utáni első érzése a szédülés volt. Körülnézett, és még mielőtt kitisztult volna a látása, eszébe jutott, hogy az elkülönítőben van. Ehelyett a gyengélkedőn ébredt. Nyilván mióta elmúlt a robbanásveszély, már nem volt szükség rá, hogy külön szállásolják el.  
Ágya mellett Danielt találta, aki épp olvasott, és Samet, akin látszott, hogy egy ideje folyamatosan küzd az ellen, hogy ülve el ne bóbiskoljon. A szeme alatt lévő karikából ítélve már jó ideje harcolhatott. Pár pillanat múlva újabb csatát nyert, és összerezzenve felriadt, hogy aztán felpattanjon a székről és fellármázza a gyengélkedőt Fraiser doktornő után.

– Hogy érzed magad? – érdeklődött Daniel félretéve a könyvet. – Kihagytál pár napot.  
– Egyet viszont duplán vettem át – felelte szárazon. – Történt valami érdemleges?  
– Tegnap itt járt Bratac mester, beszámolt egy-két dologról. Megnézett téged is, de mint látod, nem hozott virágcsokrot. Ezen kívül semmi érdekes.  
– Akkor nem vesztettem sokat.

Eddigre visszaért Sam, és Teal'c is befutott, aki emlékezett még arra, hogy O'Neill mindig zselét hozott neki, amikor az ágyat nyomta, és viszonzásképp ő is így tett. Daniel vállalkozott arra, hogy majd leteszi, de elfelejtette befejezni a mozdulatot, és a kehely a kezében maradt. A beszélgetés során pedig szórakozottan elfogyasztotta az egészet. Jacknek jól esett, hogy végre mindenkiből csak egy van. Hárman beszéltek a feje fölött, és ez megnyugtatóan kicsi szám volt.

Azt már kevésbé találta kellemesnek, hogy az őrnagy az egész hurok miatt magát okolta:  
– Dr. McKaynek igaza volt, amikor azt mondta, hogy nem kellene csak úgy letiltanom a protokollokat, ahogy eszembe jut.  
– Őrnagy, ezt felejtse el! – jelentette ki az ezredes, és ráncolta a homlokát, hogy ezzel nyomatékosítsa a szavait. – Talán, amikor legközelebb megpiszkálja a gépet, valóban megtaláljuk az elveszett várost. Azt a fazont pedig ne emlegesse nekem. Hammond helyében az első húzása után elküldtem volna egy bolygóra, ahonnan nem tud visszajönni.


End file.
